Clock recovery techniques can be used to correct for clock error before decoding a packet or data stream. Various techniques for clock recovery are based on detecting portions of transmitted signals (e.g., a preamble that can also be used to detect the start of a data packet). Some of these techniques for clock recovery add substantial signaling overhead (e.g., 100 microseconds). Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB) standards for digital television include techniques for clock recovery based on a continuous stream including pilot carriers that can be used to synchronize a local phase-locked loop used for decoding the stream. However, such techniques may not be appropriate in networks in which multiple stations may be transmitting data.